You're not alone
by LoveIsAllAround
Summary: A new CSI joins the team in Las Vegas. She didn't know making this descision would change her life so much. (Nick Stokes)
1. Chapter 1

It was another warm day in Las Vegas. Elisabeth Jones was at home, sitting at her table, eating. She looked at the clock constantly. Waiting until she could go to her first day at a new job. An hour later she took a shower and picked a pretty outfit, a nice top and tube skirt, wanting to make a good impression.

Elisabeth just moved to Vegas from New York. She lived in Vegas as a kid and felt like it was time to come back. Elisabeth was a good looking 30 year old woman. she had shoulder lenght blonde hair and grey eyes. She studied biology and science, graduating the best of her class.

Elisabeth took her bag and walked outside to her car. She drove of to the lab. When she parked her car at the parking lot, she took a few deep breaths before getting out and walking to the entrance.

'Hello, my name is Elisabeth Jones. I'm here for miss Catherine willows." "Her office is at the end of the hall, here is your badge.' Elisabeth thanked the lady at the front desk and walked down the hall.

'Oh no, i'm already lost' Elisabeth thought when she passed another hall but didn't see an office. 'Hi, can i help you?' a friendly guy with weird hair asked. 'Yes, i'm looking for Catherine Willows.' 'Oh, you'll find her in the break room. I'll walk you.' 'Thanks.' 'I'm Greg by the way.' he said with a smile. 'Elisabeth Jones, nice to meet you.'

Greg opened the door to the break room. Catherine was sitting at the table with 2 men. 'Catherine, this lovely lady is here for you.' he said. 'Oh, you must be Elisabeth, nice to meet you.' She said standing up and walking towards Elisabeth. 'Hi, nice to meet you to.' 'Why don't you follow me to my office.' Catherine said. Both women walked down the hall. Greg watched her leave. 'Who's that?' 'That, Warrick, was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen.' Greg said while he sat down next to him. 'You say that about all the girls dude.' Warrick joked.

'Sorry about the mess, this isn't usually my office. our supervisor is away for a while. I'm replacing him. ' Catherine said while she put a pile of files away. 'So, you are here to work on our team.' 'Yes, i would love to work here. I have experience in the field, and i'm always prepared to learn.' 'Great, can you start right now?' 'Yes, ofcourse!.' Elisabeth said excited. 'Okay, here is your permanent badge and your gun. We'll have to take some blood, but we can do that later.' Catherine said.

Catherine and Elisabeth walked to the break room, a couple of people were waiting there. 'Hi everybody, first of all i would like you to meet our newest CSI: Elisabeth Jones.' the people introduced themselves and shook her hand. Second of all, there is still work to do. Warrick and Sarah, you have a dead body in the tangiers. Nick and Elisabeth, you come with me to the suburbswhere a burglary gone wrong.

They all went outside and drove to their crime scene. Elisabeth was so excited!


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine, Nick and Elisabeth arrived at the house. 'Hi Jim.' Catherine said to the police officer at the scene. 'Hi guys. The body is on the second floor, in the master bedroom.' 'We'll take a look.' Catherine said while she walked inside. 'Jim, this is our new CSI Elisabeth Jones.' Nick said. 'Oh, hello I'm Jim Brass.' Jim said shaking Elisabeth's hand. 'Nice to meet you sir.' Nick and Elisabeth walked inside the house. Jim kept thinking about Elisabeth. She looked so familiar.

They entered the room, Catherine was kneeling next to the body. It was a woman, in her late 20s. Her throat was slit. There was a lot of blood. 'Okay, Elisabeth you look around for evidence and take photo's of the room and everything we collect. Nick, you collect some blood and look around for a murder weapon.' Elisabeth looked around in the bedroom. She saw two glasses standing on the nightstand. One had lipstick on it, it looked like the lipstick the victim was wearing. She photographed it and looked on the other glass for evidence. She was lucky and saw a fingerprint. After taking a blood sample, Nick looked around the house, searching the murder weapon. He checked the kitchen knives, but none of them had blood stanes. He saw the door to the garden was open and walked outside. There was a footprint, Nick took a picture.  
Jim entered the bedroom. 'Did she live here alone?' Catherine asked. 'No, the husband was at a congress in LA. 'So i'll guess the second glass isn't his.' Elisabeth said pointing to the nightstand. 'Maybe she had an affair.' Jim said. 'I'll check the fingerprint, hopefully we'll get a name.' Nick came back to the bedroom. 'I didn't find a murder weapon but I did see a shoe print in the garden.  
Elisabeth saw a few drops of blood under the bed. She sat down on her knees and saw a bloody knife. 'Found it.' she bagged it and put it with the other evidence.

Back at the lab Elisabeth ran the fingerprint and brought the knife to Greg. 'Hello there beautiful.' He said when she came in. 'Hi Greg, I need you to look for DNA of the killer on the murder weapon. Maybe he cut himself and there's some of his blood on the knife.' 'I'll look for DNA.' 'Thanks, here's the blood of the victim to compare.' 'Okay, anything else?' 'Not at the moment.' Elisabeth smiled and walked out. 

'Hi Nick.' Elisabeth said. 'Hey Elisabeth.' 'You can say Ellie' Elisabeth smiled. 'Any luck on the shoe print?' 'I know it's a size 11. The pattern on the sole is rather special, we just need to find a match.' Elisabeth's pager went off. 'I think I got a name on the fingerprint.' Elisabeth and Nick walked to the computer. 'Well, we have a name. Patrick Eriksen.'


	3. interrogation

Brass arrested Patrick Eriksen, he sat in the interrogation room. Elisabeth observed him through the glass, he looked nervous. 'Ready to go in?' Brass asked Jones. She nodded. They walked in the room and sat down at the table. They looked at him, not saying a word. 'Why am I here?' Eriksen asked, while trying to be confident. We found Elena Mars' body this morning.' Jim said. His looked away. 'I don't know anybody named Elena.' He said. Elisabeth sighed. 'I do not like people who lie to me.' She placed the picture of the wineglass on the table. 'You know what never lies to me? Fingerprints!' She said gesturing to the picture. 'Come on, just tell the truth.' Brass said. 'Okay, … We were having an affair.' 'You saw her last night?' Jim asked. 'Yes, we were in the bedroom, getting busy and she got a call. She freaked and said I had to go. She was alive when I left! You have to believe me!' 'Then why would you lie about knowing her?' Elisabeth asked. 'I … I don't want my wife to find out.' He said embarrassed. Elisabeth rolled her eyes. ' Did you know who called her?' 'I didn't hear a name. but she said something about a liar and knowing who someone really is.' 'At what time did you leave her house?' 'Around 10 I think. I was home at 10.20 my wife can confirm.' Elisabeth and Jim stood up and walked to the door. 'Can I go?' Patrick asked. 'You'll stay here until we checked your alibi.' They closed the door. 'Al said she died around midnight. So if he's alibi checks out, he's not our guy.' Jim said. Elisabeth's phone rang _'Hey Ellie, it's Nick. Robbins called for the results of the autopsy.' 'I'll be right there!' 'Okay see you soon, bye!' _The autopsy report is in, I have to go.' 'I'll check his alibi. See you later!' 'bye'

Elisabeth arrived at the autopsy room. 'Hey' Nick said while he smiled at her. 'Hi!' 'What did Eriksen say?' he asked. 'He told us they were having an affair but that he didn't kill her.' 'You believe him?' 'I don't know. I don't think he had a reason to kill her.' 'We'll see what the autopsy said.' They waited for Catherine before going in.

'Hey Al.' Catherine said. 'Hey Catherine, Nick. And I don't believe we've met.' He said to Elisabeth. 'I'm Elisabeth Jones, nice to meet you.' 'What do we got Al?' Catherine asked. 'She bled out. Her throat was slit with one confident cut. She has no bruises or defense wounds.' 'She didn't expect it.' Elisabeth said. 'There were no signs of someone breaking in. She probably knew him.' Nick said. 'We're going to find out why.' Catherine, Nick and Elisabeth were about to leave. 'Oh, one more thing!' Al yelled at them before they walked away. 'She was pregnant.' Elisabeth sighed, 'How long?' 'About two months. I can do a DNA test if you have something to compare it to.' She nodded.

Elisabeth was looking through some more of the evidence. She found a red fiber on Elena's clothing. She just found out it was cotton when her pager made a noise.

Hey Greg, why did you page me?' ' I just wanted to see you.' He said while he winked. 'Very funny, now really. Did you find something?' she said while smiling. 'The blood on the knife is Elena's. I didn't find anything that could lead us to her killer.' Ellie sighed. 'Is it a though case?' Greg asked. 'It's just sad, she was pregnant. Two lives were lost.' 'Well, it's a good thing the best CSI's in the world are working the case!' Elisabeth smiled 'You're great Greg.' He blushed a bit.

'Ellie, Brass called.' Nick said while walking by. 'What did he say?' 'Eriksen's alibi checked out. And the husband arrived at the police station.' 'Did he talk to him already?' 'No, Jim's waiting for us.'


End file.
